Can We Have One More Night
by riddler2.0
Summary: Her clock showed that it was almost midnight. She had been sleeping for a while when she felt her sheets being pulled up as the bed dipped gently, instantly waking her. A hand snaked around her waist as a warm slender body gently molded next to her. / One-shot. Post 4x06. Don't own Glee.


Can We Have One More Night?

Her clock showed that it was almost midnight. She had been sleeping for a while when she felt her sheets being pulled up as the bed dipped gently, instantly waking her. A hand snaked around her waist as a warm slender body gently molded next to her.

"Hi. Did I wake you? I'm sorry." A soft voice whispered in her ear followed by a chaste kiss on her neck. She shuddered slightly at the interaction.

"Brittany?" Santana croaked. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Just a little bit." Brittany grinned, clearly sloshed. She continued to pepper the smaller girl's neck with sloppy kisses.

"Britt… What are you doing?" Santana said. Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

A verbal answer never came. Instead Brittany tightened the hand on her waist while the other gentle strokes on her back. Santana turned around to face Brittany but she was firmly put in place by the drunk girl, not wanting her actions to be brought to a halt.

Though she hasn't been drinking, she found herself being intoxicated by Brittany's kisses. So she just allowed herself to let go, if only for a moment. Familiar lips continued to leave a hot, wet trail on her neck. She felt warm breath on her earlobe and she couldn't help but fidget from her current position. Brittany's hands were quick to pull her back in. Even in a state of inebriation, Brittany was freakishly strong but Santana knew she could not let this go out of hand.

"Brittany stop! Please just stop." Santana uttered a little louder than she intended.

Brittany placed one last kiss before she rested her forehead on Santana's back. Her hands were still firmly placed on Santana's body. Silence enveloped them for a few long moments, both unable to move. Santana was about to say something when she felt her shirt becoming damp.

"Britt-"

"Mmmsrrry. Mmmsosrrry… Mmmssrrryyy…" Brittany said in between sobs.

"It's ok Britt." Santana interlaced her hand with the one on her waist. She turned around to face the sobbing girl and gave her a reassuring hug. "Talk to me please." She continued to hold Brittany until her sobs petered down.

"I just really, really miss you, you know?" Brittany said in a small voice.

Santana sighed as she brushed Brittany's long locks. "I miss you too Britt. So much."

"It still hurts a lot. My chest feels so heavy all the time. It's like I'm carrying a ticking time bomb that could burst anytime." Brittany mumbled as she tried to hold back the tears. "I know you said it was the right thing to do but how is it still right when I feel so broken inside? Why does the right thing feel so wrong, San? My head just hurts trying to convince my heart to stop hurting but I can't help it. Lord Tubbington stopped sleeping in my room because I know he still hears me cry even if I press my face on the pillow."

Tears were threatening to fall from Santana's eyes. She was also hurting but she didn't think Brittany would be taking it harder than her. Not that she cared less though. If any, it was because she cared a lot for the girl. She was just looking out for her. She knew she was not being a good girlfriend recently. Her days were swamped with school and endless cheerleading practices; she couldn't give Brittany what she needed because she was living miles away from Lima. God forbid if she had another energy exchange with a girl and was tempted to act on it while she was still with Brittany. So breaking up with her would be best, right? It was the right thing to do.

"San?"

Santana was brought back to reality with the saddest voice Brittany used to say her name. Knowing that Brittany was hurting a lot shattered her heart in bits.

"I'm sorry Britt."

"I'm sorry too, San."

They laid there holding each other. The room was silent that all they could hear were each other's heart beats. The faint thuds in their chests soothed their deepest cuts like balm. Tomorrow they knew that the wounds would ache anew but the temporary reprieve tonight was what they needed.

"I always thought that our love was strong enough San. I always thought I was enough."

"Britt..."

"But I guess only the best thing could make me the saddest panda. Have I told that you are my best thing?" Santana gave Brittany a tight-lipped smile. "That's what you are San. The best. You are my best everything. And losing you just makes me sad. The saddest."

Santana felt her throat tensed a bit as more tears surged from her eyes. With no words forming, she opted to let her arms do the talking for her as she hugged Brittany impossibly close to her body hoping that the other girl would understand everything she had to say. Brittany didn't mind if breathing became more difficult. She just relished being held by the arms that always felt home.

"It's Friday San." Brittany spoke quietly, her cheek rested on Santana's chest. "Friday night was always our date night. I didn't know what to do and I was so miserable. I told Lord Tubbington the things that we would be doing, the jokes we would be laughing at, the quiet walks we would be taking, the kisses we would be sharing. He told me not to dwell on it and start to lick my wounds. I guess he never really understood. He said both of us could use a drink but I ended up finishing the whole bottle. I knew you'd be in town so I came to see you. I had to San."

Santana recalled the Friday nights she and Brittany shared with a smile because the ones she spent alone were just unbearable.

"I've been sleeping early on Fridays. My friends in Louisville always coaxed me to go out with them but I just can't. It didn't feel right." Santana said. Brittany lifted her head up to catch brown orbs staring back at her longingly.

"Can I stay the night San? I know we're broken up now but…" Brittany's voice cracked a little. "But my heart stops breaking when I'm with you. Just for tonight? Please San?"

She knew she should say no. She knew that giving in tonight would not do both of them any good. She knew it was not the right thing to do. But what was the right anyway? They did the right thing and both of them were a wreck. Maybe the right thing was not right after all.

So she allowed herself to have tonight.

Santana's walls came crashing down as soon as her lips met Brittany's. Their kisses were soft and passionate at the same time; an intimate exchange of sorry's and I love you's. Their lingering touches attempted to mend what was broken. Bodies molding into each other perfectly promised refuge from the pain. Their chests melted into each other. Their hearts pounded erratically until both gradually drummed the same rhythm. They kissed until they fell asleep, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it.

Maybe it was the overwhelming surge of emotions that roused Santana from sleep. Her face a hair away from Brittany's, her legs entangled with her best friend's, her arms wrapped around her ex-girlfriend's. It was not the most comfortable position to be in but Santana has never felt more at ease. Santana stared at the sleeping girl's face as if reacquainting herself with contours that she loved the most.

"We'll figure this out, baby. I promise." Santana whispered as she gave Brittany a soft peck on her lips.

In the stillness of the night Santana willed herself not to fall back to slumber and prayed to all things holy for time to slow down as she held Brittany close, tucking this soon-to-be memory in her heart.

###


End file.
